


pluviophile

by Shocking_Numbers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Requests, Thunderstorms, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocking_Numbers/pseuds/Shocking_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pluviophile- someone who takes comfort from the rain</p>
<p>The only thing that, in her honest opinion,  came even close to the infinite charm the strong weeds was her girlfriend. Feferi was Jade’s favorite person ever, which often caused her friends to whine and fake offense that it wasn’t them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooschoolforcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooschoolforcool/gifts).



> a request from an ask meme on tumblr from friendo starsobs! more of these to come both on here and my tumblr, savage-impertinence. 
> 
> prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

The plants growing out of the cracks of the sidewalk were rather inspiring, as tiny as they were. Through all odds, they grew where they would be stepped on day after day, right in the middle of concrete where they’d be forgotten. Jade liked them a lot and spent a lot of her time looking at them when she took walks. The only thing that, in her honest opinion,  came even close to the infinite charm the strong weeds was her girlfriend. Feferi was Jade’s favorite person ever, which often caused her friends to whine and fake offense that it wasn’t them instead. 

Jade just really liked how Feferi was so small that she could easily fit in Jade’s arms, and how her stomach and thighs were hands down the best pillows in the universe, and her small giggle-snort of a laugh. Plus, holding her hand while walking was nearly therapeutic. Wind blew Feferi’s thick black hair around and the girl complained about how she should just chop it all off while Jade laughed.

“I told you to tie it up before we left like I did.” 

Feferi huffed brushed locks of hair from her mouth. “I’m not admitting defeat yet, Harley. I’ll show you that I don’t need a rubber band. If anything I need a coat. It’s getting chilly.”

“If I had a coat I’d give it to you like the most dapper person ever and you’d be starstruck. But alas, I left it at home because it wasn’t that bad when we left. I guess it is cold now, though.” Jade hummed under her breath before gasping. Feferi groaned when she figured out the source of Jade’s happiness as it splattered and hit the ground all around them. 

“Oh, of all time it had to rain now.”

Jade giggled and took off, hopping around with her arms out. Droplets splattered against the tan skin of her arms and rolled off her glasses but she looked like she was having the time of her life. Her enthusiasm only deepened when thunder clapped loudly overhead, causing Feferi to nearly jump from her skin with a yelp. 

“Jade, we really should go!” Feferi called, taking in the sight of her childish girlfriend jumping into a puddle and allowing the water to soak into the legs of her jeans. What previously was a chill, sunny day quickly became a freezing, dark, and somber afternoon.   Lighting lit the sky, carving quick, harsh cracks through the sky and giving warning of the thunder that would boom afterwards, rattling the ground. Jade was squealing in glee.

Feferi shivered and took steps after Jade. “It’s the middle of a thunderstorm, Jade, and you’re gonna dance in the rain? Are you nuts?” 

“Join me, love!” Jade held a hand out and beamed. Her girlfriend was cute when angered, but she was cuter when she was having fun. 

Feferi crossed her arms and looked from Jade’s hand to her face before sighing in defeat and grabbing it. “Fine, but only for a lit-“ She was promptly dragged into Jade’s arms. Jade was definitely in the mood to dance with Feferi in the rain while thunder rumbled along in a makeshift beat to follow. The rain plastered Feferi’s mass of hair to her face and Jade thought it was endearing. She wasn’t quite sure how long she and Feferi stood holding each other and rocking side to side in a poor attempt at a dance, but she was sure it had been quite a while. Thunder and lightning still fought overhead, knocking her from her dazed perfect world. 

“You look very cute right now.” Jade mentioned, watching Feferi’s cheeks heat up as she rolled her eyes. 

“You and your compliments. You’re cute, too, but we should go now. We’re going to get colds!” Feferi smiled in appreciation and adoration before pulling Jade along. Jade stubbled along behind her, grinning wide.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“…maybe.”

——————  
BONUS:

“Fefffffferi!” Jade called, coughing into sleeve and sniffling. 

Feferi sat on the edge of Jade’s bed and raised a brow. “Sick?”

Jade wrinkled her nose up and buried herself in her blankets.

“I’ll get the tissues.”


End file.
